You Are My London Bridge
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: Ciel was Alois's London Bridge. Becoming a demon, he fell, and Ciel Phantomhive is gone. A oneshot.


_London Bridge is falling down,_

 _falling down,_

 _falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _and so_

 _is_

 _my sweet Ciel._

* * *

The night was inky and black, so much so that trying to see through the atmosphere was like trying to see with a black cloth over one's eyes. The air itself was thick with moisture and clingy; if one were to walk outside it would feel as if the air was pulling and groping at them, beckoning them into it's bitter lightlessness. The air was also thick with death itself, and the stench of decaying flesh and burning bone hung in the air that surrounded the night.

Amidst all the death was a little boy, or at least that's what it appeared to be. The boy had long since ceased being human. The boy's name used to be Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the Phantomhive throne. But that was so, so long ago. The truth was, Ciel Phantomhive had died long ago.

The creature that stood in his place was a demon, solely consumed by a demon's craving hunger for human souls. The boy, being on the verge of starvation, the boy had burned down a small city, killing hundreds. He took each dying spirit, one by one, into his jaw, slurping it up, savoring each last morsel. The souls were not pure; they were not good enough for him, however. The more souls he devoured, the more hungry he became. He wanted something _more_. Much more.

In his blind feasting, he had lost himself. He was no longer Ciel Phantomhive, demon, but was now a destructive monster of incredible force. As he finished the last soul available to him, he slowly began regaining himself, becoming conscious of the killing spree he had just finished and mass chaos that was his doing.

 _'What have I done?'_ would be most people's first reaction to such a realization, but Ciel was different. He knew his mistake, and was ashamed of his mistake, but was not surprised by his mistake.

"Such is the curse of the terrible force that is you." He heard a voice say.

Again, Ciel was not surprised. He had seen many shocking, insane things in his current living state, and strange, mysterious voices were not one of them.

He turned toward the source of the sound. He saw a boy, or what could've been the body of a boy. It was alive and walking, clearly, but it was obvious it was no longer entirely human. In the side of the boy's chest was a terrible, bloody wound, most likely put there by sword. His head, however, was twisted in a direction impossible for any human spine. The was a large, open wound in the boy's neck, revealing a part of the bone.

"And who might you be?" Ciel asked the boy, sure his voice sounded eerily familiar.

Though he could not see his face, Ciel could simply _feel_ the boy smiling. "You don't know? I'm afraid to say I don't either. It really had been such a long time, Ciel Phantomhive. Long enough to lose ourselves in the inky blackness that is death."

Ciel regained his complete composure and looked towards the boy. He did not say anything; it was obvious to him the boy was only there because he had something to say.

"I remember buts and chunks of my life," the boy continued, "but most of seems like some sort of off fantasy-like dream I created simply for my viewing pleasure. I know it's not below me. But when I do try and remember, there's always you, Ciel Phantomhive... and what you _did_ to me." The boy's head began to turn, the broken bone of the neck making a terribly raspy sound.

At the sight of the boy's 'face', Ciel got sick. His right cheek had flesh peeling off of it, and his jaw was deformed and twisted. Where eyes should've been, there were inky black holes, and within those, were two tiny, glowing blue orbs.

Ciel starred at the boy, and into those shining orbs, and a name came to him.

"Alois... Trancy..." Ciel stated, allowing the name to roll of his tongue.

The boy smiling and grabbed Ciel cheeks, cupping his jaw in his bony, decaying fingers. "Is that it? Was that me? I can hardly remember..." The boy stated eerily.

"All I remember is you, my darling Ciel Phantomhive. My darling London Bridge..."

Ciel felt danger in the boy's presence, but did nothing about it. "I beg your pardon? What do you mean by that?"

A sad smile crawled onto the boy's face. "You've changed so much, you're hardly Ciel Phantomhive anymore. You've fallen."

The boy then pulled Ciel's face horribly close to his, blue orbs facing Ciel's eyes. "If only I'd known making you a demon would make you so...

 _London Brigde is falling down,"_

Ciel was surprised when the boy began to sing, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from the shining blue bulbs.

 _"falling down, falling down,"_

Ciel began to feel sick as the song continued on, the twin suns burning into his vision now.

 _"London Brige is falling down,"_

The boy then pulled something out from behind him. Was it... a sword. It was a deep shade of emerald, and was shaped twistedly and warped.

 _"And so is..._

I'm terribly sorry..."

The boy then plunged the sword into Ciel's chest, killing him violently and quickly.

 _"my sweet Ciel."_

The boy then turned back, leaving the scene, being swallowed by the darkness. As he walked he continued singing.

 _"London Bridge is falling down,_

 _falling down,_

 _falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _and so_

 _is_

 _my sweet Ciel."_

* * *

 **I've been reading a lot of Edgar Allan Poe recently, so I wanted to make something darker. It turned out kinda stupid, and it doesn't make sense, but oh well. I just felt like writing this.**

 **~A oneshot**


End file.
